


Hype

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Naruto wants a rematch with Sasuke.  Kiba volunteers to be there.





	Hype

“Okay, let’s go.  Let’s do this, Sasuke. You are going _down_.  I’m definitely gonna get you back for leaving me like that for two days, and today’s the day I’m finally—”

 

“Two days _is_ a long time.”

 

“I don’t care if it happened yesterday, being stuck to a tree for four hours felt like two days.  You made me miss lunch, and that’s just—no, it’s not funny, Kiba—that’s just wrong.  How could you even think about leaving a growing man hungry?”

 

“I am a man.  I’m almost thirteen.”

 

“Sticking my tongue out does not make me a—”

 

“Like you could do any better.  You’re just mad because it would have taken you longer.”

 

“Shut up.  I missed lunch, _and_ I almost missed dinner all because of you.  You left me tied up like some—”

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“Fine, this time I’ll do it to you.  We’ll see how much you like going hungry then.”

 

“Well, it’s your fault my stomach’s still growling.  And I will not break a branch if I—Kiba, you came here to support me.  Stop siding with Sasuke.”

 

“Tch.  You think you’re so smart.  Just watch.  Dog-breath’s gonna have to hold me back before I’m even done with—”

 

“What was that?!”

 

“Of course you hit me.  That actually hurt, you—”

 

“What do you mean I should have blocked?  I wasn’t ready.  You don’t just take a swipe at people like that.  What is—stop laughing, Kiba—what is wrong with you to try to punch somebody in the—?”

 

“Ow, my nose.  You hit my nose, Sasuke, my _nose_.  Why the—shut up, Kiba—I said I wasn’t ready, yet.”

 

 


End file.
